


The Offer

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The women get restless waiting for word in the vaults.  Morgana leaves and finds a surprise-Prompt:266. Children





	The Offer

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Offer  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Gwen, Adara, Sir Olwen, Morgause  
**Summary:** The women get restless waiting for word in the vaults. Morgana leaves and finds a surprise  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 772  
**Prompt:** 266\. Children  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The Offer**

Deep in the bowels of the castle the women and children still huddled in the vaults. It had been hours since the warning bell had sounded and no word had been sent to them as to the state of the battle. It was quiet.

Gwen and Morgana sat on the chest with their swords ready. Adara paced nervously in front of the vaults.

“Does she always do that?” Morgana asked. “Its annoying.”

“Sometimes.” Gwen looked over at the women and children sitting on the floor of the vault. “We have been here for a while now. We brought no food. The children will be hungry soon.”

Morgana looked over at the women on the floor. “We can’t take the chance. We need to stay here until one of the knights tells us it’s safe.”

“We can’t just sit here. I can’t take this waiting.” Gwen stood up and went over to the women and children. “Is everyone alright?”

“Yes my lady. We can wait it out. We have done it before.” One of the women looked at the others and they nodded. 

Gwen glanced up at Morgana. She smiled and the women then returned to where Morgana was sitting. “One of us needs to get food and water for the children. If you won’t go then I shall.”

“Arthur would have me executed if anything happened to you.” Morgana looked up as Adara approached. “I suppose you want to go as well.”

“No.” Adara shook her head. “It should be you. With your skills and swordcraft, you have the best chance of making it back in one piece.” 

Morgana took a breath and stood up. She knew Adara was right. “I will be back as quick as I can with provisions.”

“Be careful!” Gwen warned.

Morgana nodded and started walking out of the vaults.

“What do you think of her chances?” Gwen asked Adara.

“She will return.” Adara sat on the chest. “She is a strong woman. Stronger than she realizes.”

Morgana had taken the first staircase she came to and was walking past the armory. She decided to take a short cut to the kitchens.

“Halt!” A voice called out behind her. “Show yourself!”

Morgana spun around with her sword raised. She lowered it as soon as she saw the knight standing in front of her.

“My Lady, the castle is not safe.” Sir Olwen looked concerned. “Some of the enemy made it over the south wall. You need to return to the vaults at once.” 

“I was just going to the kitchens for some food. The children are hungry.” Morgana reached out and put her hand on the knight’s shoulder. “Please let me get the children something to eat. I’ll be safe with you as my escort.”

“Then we should move with great haste.” Sir Olwen said. “The king will not be pleased to hear that you disobeyed him.”

“Do you have to tell him? It could be our little secret.” Morgana smiled flirtatiously.

Sir Olwen sighed. “No, I suppose not.”

“Thank you Sir Olwen.” Morgana smiled again.

Suddenly, Sir Olwen went flying back against the wall. Morgana turned to see a woman standing there.

Morgana held up her sword to the woman’s chest. “Who are you?”

“I am Morgause. Do you not recognize me … Sister?” Morgause spread her hands to show that she had no weapons.

Morgana blinked in surprise. “I have no sister.”

“Yes you do.” Morgause smiled. “I am the first born child of Viviane, your mother. I was sent to the Isle of the Blessed as an Infant.”

“You are a priestess of the Old Religion.” Morgana dropped her sword from Morgause’s chest but still held it ready.

“I have come for you. It is time for you to train,” Morgana. Morgause stroked the younger woman’s cheek. “I will be at the ancient ruin in the Darkling Woods at midnight two days from now. Meet me and claim your destiny, Sister.”

Morgana pulled back. “I need to think about it.”

“I will not wait long so choose carefully.” Morgause moved out of her way. “Now, did you not have something you needed to do?”

“Yes.” Morgana nodded. She glanced back at Sir Olwen.

“He is only unconscious.” Morgause answered the unspoken question. “He will recover soon but you must hurry. The future queen of Camelot grows more impatient by the minute.”

Morgana nodded again and started to run to the kitchens. She needed to get there and back without being caught again.

As far as Morgause’s offer was concerned, she would have to discuss it with Merlin. She trusted his wisdom in matters of magick.        


End file.
